dancing the tango
by Sinister-thing
Summary: bella is 17 a perfetional dancer for her age moves away from a dangerous town to a town were hot boys were a usual thing. she meets edward the boy all girls fall for will she be the same. i know suckish summary first story though tell me what you think
1. arrival

**Chapter 1**

Hey whats up, names Isabella Swan and 17 years old, but I liked to be called Bella. My passion is dancing and writing. Thats practicley it, hate school, hate the people that go there and also hate the city. The only people there that I like is my best friend Ciera aka Cici and my other best friend Brooklyn aka Brook. She might be small but she can pack a punch hard.

I live with my mom Renee and her freak of husband, Phil. Yeah not that interesting is it, I didn't think so, so I decided it would be fun to have a little fun at home by having a keg party, and get into a few fights at school, they got enough of me, that's why I have to move back with my dad Charlie to boring old forks. A step up from Prescott, Arizona.

So that's were I am now on a fucking airplane to my dear old dad that hates me dancing. I don't give a fuck what he thinks at _all._ I'm gonna do what I got to do.

And when I turn 18 I'm moving to New York, I've been offered 6 dance parts in plays and performances already, can't wait to see Charlie's face when I tell him.

"Excuse me ms. Can you please put your seat belt on we will be landing shortly, thank you" the stewardess said. I put my seat up and sat back as the plane started lowering to the ground. I looked out the window and saw nothing but green, here goes everything.

I stepped off the plane in Port Angeles. Right when I stepped off Charlie was standing there in his police uniform. The air was cold and damp, I hated it. I walked to him and smiled.

"Hi Charlie," I said with little emotion.

"Hi Isabella," he said in the same tone, I smiled and gave him a hug. He knew I hated people calling me that as much as he hated me calling him by his first name.

We got into the car after introductions and he drove to forks, I had fell asleep and it felt like we got there in two minutes tops. But I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00 pm. My plane landing at 9. I walked into the house and nothing, I mean _nothing _at all changed.

"see you've decorated some," I said dragging my stuff in. he didn't say anything to that catching the sarcasm.

"get ready for bed school starts in the morning for you and I don't want any trouble understand?" he said giving me _the look_. Mom must have been filling him in.

"OK night" I said rolling my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

I woke up at 6:00 am.

"shit," I said as I got up and put on my Victoria Secret's Pink yoga pants on. They weren't much but they were still cute I put my ug boots on and tucked the ends of the pant legs in.

I put on a tank top that hugged my figure and looked a little sassy, then put my cotton jacket on that had wool on the inside. I put my brown hair in a high pony tail it was practicley to the middle of my back, I let some strands come out of it to frame my face it was kind of cute I think.

Today I'd be walking to school which sucked so I brushed my teeth and was on my way. I got there at 7:00 am. School started at 7:05. when I stepped on campus I could actually feel everyones eyes on me. I didn't look at any of them and kept walking.

"hi" I said as I got to the front desk in the office. "my Isabella Swan can I have my schedule please. I asked.

"yes I have you right here" the woman said smiling. "we were waiting for your arrival" I don't know what's freakier this town, or that woman.

I stepped into my first hour and gave the woman up front my slip she signed it and told me to take a seat anywhere. The bell rang shortly after I was seated and people started filing into the class room. It was set up into 5 columns and 5 rows. I didn't talk or look at any one but I could here their whisperings. Oh my gosh this was so going to drive me crazy. I finally looked up and saw a big guy with freaking psychotic hugely grown muscles and another guy with blond hair and blue eyes. Then I looked over to another guy and he had the most beautiful eyes, and I don't use that often, they were bright green and he had the most amazing hair color like bronze. He was nicely built and had a wife beater on with an unzipped baggy looking jacket, well it be baggy on me.

He smiled the most sexiest crooked smile and said " hi I'm Edward Cullen" his voice like velvet.

Hey I could get used to it here.


	2. all that dance

Chapter 2

" Hi, Bella swan" I said extending my hand for a shake. He grabbed it and kissed the back of it.

I looked at him and knew right when I looked in his eyes, and I've always seen guys look at me that way like I was a peace of meat, I didn't like it at all. I knew I was his new play thing, one he _thinks_ he can fuck with me. Yeah he's not going to.

I took my hand back and smiled, "So is it your first time coming to forks?" he asked. With a crooked smile.

"No! I was actually born here but moved to Arizona with my mom when I was still a baby, came to visit some, then stopped," I said. Twirling my hair some to think he had me.

"Oh sounds like an interesting story, maybe we could go to Port Angeles and you can tell me about it," he said leaning in closer to me.

I leaned in closer also " your cute," I said smiling. "but not that cute," I pushed his head away and turned around in my desk right when the bell rang for class to start rang. His boys 'oohed' at it.

After that the rest of the day was boring, and my last hour was dance. When I got in there I don't know what kind of program it was but the girls there weren't dressed at all to dance.

They had sweats and jazz shoes on, they looked a hot mess. I was wearing dance tights with shorts on over it with feet thongs on. I had a spegatti strap black leatard on.

" hi!" I said to the teacher. " I'm Bella Swan," I said giving her my sheet. She signed it and told me to stretch out with the other girls.

I saw them stretching out they weren't really flexible. I stood over in an isolated area in the corner and brought my leg up and touched my foot to my head from the back.

It felt nice to be back in my domain. I held it for 15 seconds then went into releve holding that for 15 seconds. I got out the pose easily and did it to my left.

After I moved to the splits and front wards and touched my for head to my knee I turned into the open splits and reached as far as I could my stomach touched the floor.

I wasn't aware of the girls watching me, until I turned to my left side split. The girls all had there mouths open.

I ignored them and stretched some more. I got up and worked on my tondus. I ended my warm up by my kicks, they were high I ended up touching my chest with my knee. I smiled and finished with a pliet.

The girls were all looking at me in shock. " Ms. Swan?" the teacher called.

"Yes?" I asked hesitant.

"were going across the floor" she said

"oh" I said embarrased. I got in the back of the line and she turned on the song All That Jazz, by Chicago's play. I loved this song, but loved He Had it Coming more.

The girls went across the floor doing little leaps and one tried to do a pique turn which wasn't right at all.

I was the last one and when it was my turn I did little stuff just a few jumps and a sout de chat, which I was a little high and some pique turns. Then a double and stopped when the beat stopped then did endless turns with my foot staying out.

And when I stopped I did one last single turn. And a developed leap and was finished. Then I pliet to actually finish. I looked to the teacher she was standing looking at me with an opened mouth.

She closed her mouth and stopped the music. "Ms. Swan, what placement are you in?"

I shrugged " I was in advanced dance back in Prescott. It was actually a group but we did lots of peaces like Chicago's play." I said

"do you want to be on Broadway," she asked.

" Yeah, actually I have a full ride to their number one dance studio!" I said smiling.

The bell rang and the girls all walked out, " you know I can't teach you anything here" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"oh it's ok, I just need some where to let out frustration and stress, and I do that through dance," I smiled. "have a nice day" I said walking out the room and changing back into my clothes.

I walked out the building and started heading out through the student parking lot. I put my ear plugs from my ipod on and put on Claire De Lune. I blasted it I walked by _Edward _and his friends they were laughing at some stupid joke.

They had two girls standing with them one was tall and blonde and looked exactly like a model. The other was short and pixie like with spiky black hair.

Hey she was in my dance class. She was good, better than all the rest. I walked past them and looked straight I felt their eyes on me then I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw the short girl standing in front of me. I turned my ipod off and looked at her.

"yeah?" I asked.

"Bella, right?" she asked smiling. I nodded. "you were amazing in the dance class, how long have you been dancing for?"

"since I was 4 it's always been a thing of mine." I smiled.

"Well your really good. Oh and my names Alice by the way." she said smiling. "i can tell were going to be the Best of friends."

"Umm ok" I said about to turn and walk home.

" hey are you walking home?" she asked.

" umm yea" I said getting freaked out.

"How about you ride with us" she didn't even wait for me to answer. She just pulled me over to her friends, and to the ass wipe name Edward.


	3. not good

Chapter 3

As I was pulled over to her friends, I was thinking what the fuck and as my body heard my mind I snatched my arm away from Alice.

She looked at me in shock. "hold up" I said. " one you can't just grab people like that and two who said I wanted to go over there," I asked crossing my arms. I hated people touching me. That's why I got into so many fights back in Prescott.

" oh I just thought you'd like to meet some people since your new and all," she said looking a little hurt and stunned.

"oh well just for the warning don't grab me out of no where like that. I have a tendency of punching people in the face. So just so you know." I smiled. She laughed and started leading the way again.

I followed because its a free ride home, but if they try any funny buisness I will fuck each and every one of them up, and keep on doing it until I get expelled out of this mother fucking school.

We got there and I saw Edward looking at me with a smirk which is sexy by the way. "Every one this is Bella" Alice said smiling.

"slut!" the blond girl coughed. The others started laughing, except for Alice.

She was about to say something but I cut her off. "Umm can you say that again I didn't quite ketch that." I said losening my bag off my back.

"I said sl-" and before she got the word out I had already dropped my bag and popped her dead in the eye with my fist. She held her eye and looked at me than tried to come after my hair what a sissy.

I grabbed her wrist and twisted it making her turn around and bend over in pain as she tried to untwist her wrist from my grip.

I grabbed her hair and was about to wipe her pretty little face in the gravel, but some one pulled me back by my hoody almost making me stumble. I kicked the girl to the ground and was about to swing at the person who grabbed my jacket, but when I turned I saw Charlie.

I snatched away from his hold, "what?" I snapped.

" Get in the car," he must be shittin me, because one I don't care who you are I don't take orders, ever.

I looked at him and started laughing. "why, so you can give me some lecture, mom gave me every single one of them. So don't waste your breath." I said seriously.

Hey I was a messed kid I'll claim that. Having to be raped every night by your so called step father wasn't a great trip down the road. James liked to have a mini Renee on his dick, but she found out and broke it off I was never right since.

He got so red it would have been actually funny, if I wasn't so pissed off. " your grounded when we get home now get in the car Isabella."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "father, father," I said in tsk tsk tone. " I really don't care at all. You have no idea how bad this _could_ have been." I said shrugging my shoulders. " and for the record I'm not the same little girl I was last time I visited, people do change Charlie. When there fathers are not around o.k. I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. So ground me take away my fucking shit I don't care."

I said walking. Then turned around and looked at the blond holding her eye looking at me her and her crew. " Next time" I said in a warning voice. " I won't be so nice, I'll actually have to go scrub the concreit one day with your face, and then you might be pretty can never know unless we try," I smiled winked and turned around walking away.

Didn't even bother looking at Charlie I walked for I don't know how long and sat down on the side walk. I breathed in slowly and thought of my girls back home. They were my partners in crime. I loved them to death, Brook, Cici, and Sam. Sam was the best, all of us were really close, thick as theives, close as blood.

One day when we were all walking home me and Sam took a detour to get home slower. We walked past a gang wearing all black they were one of our worse gangs in Prescott. Sam and I walked a little faster to get as far away as possible, but we weren't fast enough.

A car came by and started unloading on the gang. I dropped to the ground and pulled Sam to the ground also. Everything happened so fast. I didn't even know what was going on. I just felt warm thick liquid on my hand. I looked over to find blood running out of Sam's mouth. I tried to look into her eyes and wasn't expecting the sight I saw before me her beautiful face was shot right through. You couldn't see her golden skin that wrapped neatly around her face. You couldn't see her light blue eyes and her smile. All you saw was he brown goldish hair. The only thing I could think to do was scream and hold her body to mine. There were a few men that were dead in the gang others wounded and two completely fine.

I cried for her at her funeral. It was like losing a sister, I hated that feeling.

I wiped at my eyes as I thought of my home girls. The one I lost and the ones that were up in Prescott. I cried for Samantha and my homies that got killed or was pulled over by the streets. I hated my town, but I loved my peeps.

I saw a car pull up towards me and I looked up it was a silver Volvo, a man stepped out the car and who would you know it was Edward Cullen.

You know what, I need some frustration let out and I new who could exactly give me that. As Edward walked over to me I could tell he was checking me out. Doesn't matter to me he'll just help me get rid of some of this shit I'm feeling.

"You o.k?" he asked sitting next to me.

I took a deep breath. " Yeah," I didn't want small talk eather I have a cigarette or I fuck him sense less. "that offer are you still up for it?" I asked.

He seemed taking off guard, and I could see the lust building in his eyes. "Y-yeah I a-am" he stuttered.

I got up and opened the back door to his ride. I don't give a fuck anymore. I'll not change for anybody, and I'm going to get my frustrations out on him. I know it's messed up to take advantage of people but hey, he offered I still don't like so after this is over I can go back to ignoring him.


End file.
